


Sacrificial Lamb

by saiyukichan1



Series: We Hunt in the Moonlight [2]
Category: American Gods (TV), Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyukichan1/pseuds/saiyukichan1
Summary: After parting ways from killing Mr. World Shadow and Dean don't reconnect until years later when a rumor of a God is taking sacrifices but returning them.
Relationships: Shadow Moon (American Gods)/Dean Winchester
Series: We Hunt in the Moonlight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979764
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Shock

**Author's Note:**

> Upon request from another to make a second part to Hunters Moon.

It’s been sometime since Mr. World had come after Shadow. Dean and Shadow had parted ways a couple days after the incident. Every once in awhile Dean would hear rumors of the gods hunting a half breed from some other hunters in the area but not putting in his two cents about the topic. For all the human knew it could endanger the man.   
It’s stupid, the whole plan is stupid. Every year for the last twenty years there has been a human given up as a sacrifice. The hunter finds it odd so he takes a group of three or four volunteers to go with him to track down the culprit.   
“Every year for twenty years now we’ve had to sacrifice someone to the God. But he only returns them, not satisfied with any of them.”

“Have you thought that maybe this God has a type?”

“Dean… don’t be a dick. Anything else peculiar about this God?”

“We never see him. Comes in the middle of the night for the sacrifice.”

“In the middle of the night? No disturbances? Wait how do you know it’s a male?”

At this point a small girl about 15 pipes in, she’s so quiet Dean strains to hear her. Sighing quietly the Winchester goes over to her and sits by her. She smiles timidly at him not sure if she should be repeating what she had said.  
“It’s okay you can say it again.”

“He’s looking for someone in particular. I was his sacrifice last year but he released me. He came from the trees near the lake. I swear he had an unnatural glow to him but he looked human otherwise.”

“Thanks. Carter, Shannon take the path leading into the woods. Be on guard, Bianca, Shepherd take the other way onto the path see if we can’t find anything leading us to where he may be hiding. I’ll take the center. Meet in the middle of the path.”

“Dean, by yourself? That isn’t safe.”

“It’s alright Shannon. I’ll be alright let’s just see if we can find anything about this guy.”

They nod in agreement and prepare their bags and weapons for the hunt. It’s quiet eerily quiet at both entrances to the path. So far nothing has shown up for both parties. Dean steps over a fallen tree on his way in almost missing the barely visible foot print leading away from the town. Odd he thinks following the steps away from the path deeper into the woods. Again the hunter looks around well aware that it’s oddly quiet in the flora. Hatchet ready for anything Dean swings almost loping the head of the Sheriff right off his shoulders.  
“Whoa there buster brown! It’s me, Sheriff Buchanan. No need to be swinging that thing around like that. Might take someone’s head off.”

“Damn it! Say something next time. I coulda killed you.”

He tucks the hatchet back into the holder on his bag rolling his eyes. Waving the Sheriff to follow him Dean continues to track the footprints further away; so focused on tracking the God that he doesn’t pay the Sheriff any mind when he comes up just behind him. Thwack!! Dean falls to the ground with a dull thud his head throbbing something fierce. The Winchester doesn’t have enough consciousness to avoid the next blow to his head. Grinning the Sheriff takes out his cuffs, pulls the unconscious hunter’s hands behind him and cuffs him tight.   
No matter where they seem to leave the sacrifice to this unknown God he always finds them and returns them. At first it was always a female then they tried a few males again they were always returned unharmed. Sheriff Buchanan drags the unconscious hunter up to a tree, unlocks one hand and pulls it around the tree, tight ensuring that he doesn’t get loose. Dean groans somewhat coming to. The Sheriff fishes in his front pocket for his bandana tying it around Dean’s mouth.   
“There that oughta do it. Don’t want you to alert your friends now would we?”

Buchanan squats down to Dean’s eye level studying the younger man. Maybe after all this time we can end this, the Sheriff thinks wryly. Leaves crunch behind the older man alerting him that someone is there or at least close by. Dropping Dean’s chin he stands slowly unholstering his weapon raising it to the newcomer. The crunching stops waiting for the Sheriff to vacate the area. He gets the hint leaving quickly into the shadows and away from the hunter.   
“Dean?”


	2. Reconnect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is a little confused as to why it's Shadow and not some other God he's never encountered before.

Dean’s head rolls zeroing in on the voice slightly to his left. It sounds familiar to him very familiar. Blinking hazily the Winchester groans again his head spinning. The taste of the cloth in his mouth is salty and like he just ate a bunch of dirt, gritty. The person in the shadows steps into a patch of light filtering through the leaves.   
“Fuck it is you. You’re my sacrifice.”

“Mmmph… mmm…. Shads…”

Shadow kneels to untie the gag letting it drop to his lap. Dean flinches as light fingers trace across the wound to his forehead. Looking up he sees this glow about Shadow that wasn’t there before. Shadow smiles gently, cupping his cheek before reaching into his back pocket for a hair pin. Dean presses back against the tree weary of Shadow’s closeness.   
“What brings you out here?”

“Rumors.”

“Come on Dean I know you hunt things… that would include me.”

“Why would that include you… Shads…”

The cuffs fall free from the hunter’s wrists clinking noisily to the ground. Shadow doesn’t move from his partial concealment behind the tree. Still dizzy Dean leans into him his curiosity getting the better of him. The ex-con lets off a short laugh coming back around to face the hunter. Gods how he has missed this man, strong capable demeanor, loud boisterous wise cracks and most of all his capacity for love. Okay he might be going a little far but he’s being honest. He’s not quite sure how to receive it but Dean shifts to where their lips meet.   
“You’re different from the last time we were together Shadow. And that means I have to take care of the issue…”

Cupping the hunter’s cheek again Shadow kisses him fiercely. He’s been waiting this whole time knowing that the hunter will come and track him down. Shadow isn’t quite sure as to what made the townspeople decide that they needed to give him a sacrifice in the first place but it did the trick in luring Dean to him. Dean doesn’t move from the tree until Shadow backs up and stands.  
“You don’t have to take care of the issue Dean. You can just come with me.”

“Shads…”

Shadow steps up to the hunter hands buried in the pockets of his pants, waiting for the other man to push him back. He doesn’t do anything but look up through long lashes at his closeness. Rubbing his wrists Dean sighs arguing with himself about taking the demigod up on his offer.   
“I can’t, you know this. My work isn’t done yet.”

“Let someone else do your work. Haven’t you done enough, given enough?”

Dean lets Shadow cup his face again lets him come even closer. Shadow trails his hand down the side of Dean’s neck, down his chest and to his naval. Leaning in the ex-con hovers above the hunter’s lips watching his reaction.   
Rolling his eyes Dean meets him the rest of the way grabbing Shadow’s shirt and pulling him in close. Content Shadow reaches around grabs a handful of his ass and pulls the hunter up sliding his hands under his thighs and backs up into the tree. With a soft thud Dean’s back hits it eliciting a groan from the man. Shadow grins into their kiss as Dean wraps his arms possessively around his neck. Balancing the human against the tree Shadow trails his lips down the column of the man’s throat to pinch and tease his way up Dean’s shirt to his nipples. With a yelp Dean eyes the other.   
“I can’t help it, I’ve waited so long to have you again.”

“Why are you taking sacrifices, doesn’t seem your style.”  
Dean leans his head back against the tree almost as if he’s inspecting the other man. Shadow nips his neck and sets his feet back on the ground. The hunter huffs but follows him none the less further off the trail. Stopping at the lake Shadow wraps his arm around the other’s waist nuzzling into his side.  
Not being the cuddly type the hunter steps away from the demigod unsure of his motives. Shadow drops his arm to bury his hand back in his pocket gaze turning out to the lake.   
“I didn’t ask for them, they just started leaving them here for me to find. It wasn’t you so I returned them.”

Dean snorts then glances at the other watching him. Somehow they managed to kill one god but it doesn’t feel like it’s completely over yet. Hell even the resident angel that stays with Dean is on edge since that night. He even came with a warning too. Shadow’s lips quirk in a smirk taking Dean’s hand into his and leading him away from the edge of the lake to a well concealed cabin. It starts to snow before they reach the small cabin confusing the hunter.   
“Snow? It’s the middle of fall…”

“I’m sorry I was thinking about snow and lots of blankets.”

“Blankets huh? Something going to happen in those blankets?”

Shadow only turns to look at him a curious glint in his eyes. Dean smirks dirty thoughts racing through his mind just then. The fire is crackling merrily when they walk in casting long odd shadows across the room.   
Shadow stops behind the door locking it as he leans against it watching Dean head straight to the fire to warm up. Dean notices the other stalking up behind him wrapping his arms around his shoulders to kiss his neck. His arms slide down the smaller hunter’s searching for the hem of his shirt. The Winchester bites his lip grabbing onto Shadow’s hands stalling them.   
“Not tonight, you’re mine.”

“We’ll see about that.”

“Cocky bastard.”


	3. Connection Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is a little more than eager to be Shadow's sacrifice. And he finds out how much he likes the bondage play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a note or comment on what you want to see these two do next because that was a little out of my box...

Dean attempts to push back against Shadow only for him grab his wrists holding them to the side of his head, forcing him into the wall by the fireplace. With a soft umph Dean tries to pull his wrists free of Shadow’s grip. It’s not that Dean doesn’t want to because oh he does just not to be the bottom. Though Shadow has other plans it seems. Rather enjoying that the hunter is trying to fight back Shadow rubs against the man’s backside grinning into his neck.   
“You know you want this, as your ass is pushing back and rubbing along with me.”

“Shut up.”

Releasing one of Dean’s wrists Shadow cups his chin stroking the sensitive flesh that connects the chin and neck. Dean shudders but hasn’t given up in gaining control. Yanking Dean’s other wrist behind him and leading him from the small living area to the bedroom, Shadow pushes the hunter against the bed frame.  
“Ah…fraggin’ bastard.”

“Not really I know my father and my mother was an amazing woman. Now be a good boy.”

“I like it when you talk like that. Keep going.”

Shadow pushes against Dean’s ass pressing him into the bed. He lets go of Dean’s throat to mettle in the nightstand drawer. The cold metal of cuffs click around the hunter’s wrist and gets yanked to the metal head board. Dean squirms pulling on the cuff. He looks over his shoulder at Shadow as he’s searching for the other set of cuffs he seems to have on hand at all times.   
“You going to let me go so we can do this thing?”

There’s a nervousness to his voice that Shadow picked up on. He pauses after cuffing Dean to the bed to lie beside the man looking at him from below.   
“Is this alright? You sounded nervous.”

“Heh… I’ve been in worse predicaments… you’re not going to try to kill me are you?”

“No but I will torture you in the best possible way…”

Shadow runs his hand up Dean’s shirt and teases his nipple, rolling the small nub between his finger and thumb. On a sharp inhale Dean wiggles up onto his knees perching on them waiting for Shadow. Scooting under him the ex-con begins to unbutton the hunter’s jeans sliding his hand in and finding his length. Already half cocked and roaring to go Shadow raises his head to kiss down Dean’s naval. The Winchester gives a half choked moan pulling on the cuffs eager to touch the con under him.   
Shadow rubs his face just above the light colored hairs until he runs his tongue down the length of Dean’s cock and back up teasing the tip. Dean pants, forcing himself not to say anything or give into the pleasure.  
“I want to hear you Dean, don’t hold anything back.”

“Mmph… Shadow, you bastard.”

“I know.”

The vibrations sent Dean into convulsions, the man arching away from the tongue teasing him. Moon eases Dean’s jeans down and over his ass taking note that the hunter is going commando. Suddenly Dean moans loudly as Shadow engulfs his cock in his mouth bobbing and sucking it greedily. He pulls off suddenly before Dean could reach his climax. Shadow grins against Dean’s sac then tentatively licks the man’s hole. The Winchester pushes into the ex-con’s face wanting more.   
“I see what you want…”

Shadow sticks two fingers in his mouth swirling his tongue around them to coat them in saliva before he pops them from his mouth. A jolt goes through Dean as the ex-con presses the fingers past the tight ring of muscle. He bites his lip tasting a bit of blood as he’s trying to stifle the lust filled moans and groans. Moon stops playing to scoot back up eye level with his sacrifice.   
Dean’s eyes are bright and full of lust searching the dark gray ones below him.   
“Let me out of these. I want to touch you.”

“Nuh uh you look really good trussed up like that.”

There’s a slight whiny tone in the growl he makes as he drops his head between his arms. Again with the mental notes Shadow slips out of his jeans to slowly stroke himself while watching Dean’s facial expression. He makes a subtle move of his hips alerting Shadow that he’s getting uncomfortable. With a soft smile the ex-con raises up capturing the other’s mouth with his. Grasping the Winchester’s hips he pulls them down where Dean is kneeling hovering just above his straining cock.   
“You won’t hear me say it again, please.”

Again with the whiny tone, it makes Shadow smirk. He’s quite sure Dean would smack the crap out of him for doing so. Dean throws his head back as soon as Shadow pushes past the tight ring. Moon begins to pull the other’s ass and hips down on his cock, the other clenching down. This time it’s a whine from pain instead of impatience. Two totally different tones Shadow notes.   
Slowly in and out working him until the pain subsides and the pleasure kicks in. He grips the head board where his knuckles turn white and a flush comes to his skin.   
“Ungh… fuck me…”

“Hold still, love I’ve got ya.”

Moon slides out changing position again this time coming out from under the hunter to seat right behind him. Easily sliding back into the smaller hunter he lays on his back teasing him with half hearted thrusts. Large hands cup his pecs caressing the flesh they’re holding onto. Pulling the other back into his chest he lets out a loud cry.  
“Must be the right spot, so tell me Dean how long have you waited for this?”

“Fu-uck you Shadow. Ahn…”

The ex-con grips the hunter’s chin applying slight pressure to the larynx. Dean yanks on the cuffs again desperately wanting loose from his captivity. Moon’s free hand roams down from its place on Dean’s pec to close around his hard leaking cock stroking it. Another strong shudder goes through the Winchester as he tightens around Shadow fully seated in him. Shadow’s whispers in his ear sent him the older brother over the edge.  
“That’s it… give me more.”

Moon grips tight onto Dean milking him as he increases his thrusts trying to reach his own climax. The ex-con throws his head back in a roar type scream as the lights blow out, the glass popping as they shatter. Dean slumps in Shadow’s embrace worn out. Idly he thinks about how hard he came.   
“Was that satisfying enough for you?”

“Who knew that when we met that you’d be into bondage.”

“Hah it’s only the second time we’ve done it Mr. Winchester and if I recall you topped last time.”


End file.
